


we never lived the dreams of prom kings

by aniloquent



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniloquent/pseuds/aniloquent
Summary: Based off of the tumblr prompt "we spent all our grocery money on this bouncy house"





	we never lived the dreams of prom kings

**Author's Note:**

> Something that had been in my drafts forever, and who doesn't love a little rarepair ClintBucky?

Bucky and Clint boredly watch the bouncy house deflate as they sink into their beat up couch.

Bucky’s stomach rumbles. He groans.

“We’re idiots,” he says, more to himself than to Clint, but he still registers the blond nodding mutely next to him.

“Fucking idiots,” Clint agrees, and sighs. He shifts until his head is in Bucky’s lap, and it takes every ounce of Bucky’s will power not to card his fingers through golden hair.

“I’m starving,” Bucky blurts dumbly, averting his eyes from Clint’s face to the large inflatable in their living room. Clint hums as he closes his eyes, and Bucky feels tension unknot at the vibrating sensation. Clint flings a lazy arm in the direction of the bouncy house.

“Well, there’s our groceries for the week. All one hundred dollars of it.” Clint turns into Bucky’s stomach, and Bucky really thinks he’s going to die from how intimate the gesture is. Clint’s nose is poking at his belly button through the thin fabric of his shirt. “We need food, Bucky.”

Despite resisting previous urges, Bucky’s hand comes up to smooth down Clint’s hair anyway. It’s just what bros do. “Yeah, I know,” he murmurs. “And we need to stop getting really high and spending our food money on a fucking bouncy house.”

“The proper name is Inflate-A-Fun, and I completely agree. No more weed.”

The beat of silence after that tells them that’s a lie.

“Who can we bother into giving us food?” Clint muses.

“Natasha is overseas until the twenty-sixth, and she threatened to castrate both of us if we went near her apartment.”

Clint turns his head to pout up at the ceiling, and it would be so easy for Bucky to reach down and peck him on the lips.

But he doesn’t.

Because they’re friends.

And roommates.

Who get high together.

And it’s usually frowned upon to profess your love to your stoner friends when you share the same bathroom.

“One day we’re gonna explore farther than her living room,” Clint promises to no one. Bucky nods. He knows Clint is mostly talking for himself at this point. He gets hysterical when he’s hungry. “We’ve known her for five-”

“Six.” Bucky corrects.

Clint barrels on. “Years, and we’ve seen her couch, refrigerator, and guest bathroom.” He makes a noise in the back of his throat that has Bucky giggling, a little madly.

The hunger is getting to him.

“What’s that about?! We’re confronting her when she gets home.” Clint jabs another empty promise into Bucky’s stomach. Bucky rolls his eyes.

“What about Steve?”

Clint wrinkles his nose. “Your ridiculously hot, charitable ex who would honestly cook us a hot meal if we asked him?”

Bucky scowled at him with no heat. “Yeah,  _ that  _ Steve.”

“No.” Bucky’s eyebrows raise a little at his serious tone, but he doesn’t press him. “He’s too perfect. Don’t know why you guys ever split.”

Bucky worries his lip as he looks down at Clint, who’s determinedly staring at the inflatable and not Bucky. Clint’s eyes are hard, and his voice has gone careful. Bucky doesn’t know what to do.

Steve was great, but he wasn’t Clint. Their relationship was stable, and Steve had always liked Clint more than Clint had liked him. Bucky had a  hopeful  unreasonable inkling that it had nothing to do with Steve himself and more to do with Steve and  _ Bucky _ .

Steve, as always, had been understanding about the situation, and encouraged Bucky to finally stop pining and put the moves on his “pantsless, coffee-addict of a roommate.”

(His words, not Bucky’s.)

“We’re better as friends,” Bucky defends honestly. Clint’s quiet. Bucky looks up at the ceiling.  _ That  _ conversation was over, then. “What about Sam? He’s at the bakery right now, and he can probably sneak us something.”

Clint’s smile returns easily, and Bucky’s heart aches a little. He loves him. 

“Bread  _ and _ a chance to go bother Sam? I’m down.”

-

Clint watches Bucky as they walk to the bakery, talking about nothing important a mile a minute, glancing over with mischief in his eyes and a shifty smile to match. A gust of wind blows his hair around his face, and Clint wants to reach up and brush it away. Wants to reach up and press a kiss to his cheek and jokingly scold him about never having a hair tie on him for times like these.

His crush on his idiot roommate and best friend was getting out of hand.

“What are you thinking about, Barton? You look starry-eyed.”

The bell dings above them as they enter. Sam turns, smile plastered on his face as he prepares to give them the customer service treatment. Upon recognizing them, the fake grin drops and Sam scowls at both of them jokingly.

“Look what the cat shat out.”

Bucky snorts as they approach the counter. “Unnecessarily hurtful.” 

“Agreed,” Clint complains. “Is that any way to treat your best guys? The ones that you could always count on when there was no one else? Your two partners in cri-”

“What do you two want?” He cuts in impatiently.

“We were wondering if you had day-old shit because we spent our food money on a bouncy house.”

“You what?”

“A bouncy house,” Clint clarifies. Sam looks between the two of them disbelievingly. “We spent our grocery money on it and there’s nothing in our house.”

Bucky nods. Sam groans.

“I thought that every couple was supposed to have a smart one, or at least an idiot-savant type situation. What the hell is this?”

Bucky and Clint exchange glances before laughing. “Ha! Joke’s on you. We’re both dumbasses,” Clint brags to Sam’s back as he disappears behind a door near the counter.

“Here,” Sam sighs, passing them a paper bag full of stale everything bagels over the glass of the counter. Clint grabs at them excitedly, and Bucky moves away to let him. “A romantic dinner for the happy couple.”

Clint tries not to frown when Bucky rolls his eyes. “Very funny, Wilson. You can just do the charity without the commentary.”

“It’s the truth,” Sam insists. “Now get out of here before my manager gets back. Can’t have everyone thinking we just take in strays for the hell of it.”

They salute Sam and leave the store, dinner for the day secured.

-

“Sam is ridiculous,” Bucky mutters as he shuffles through the door. Clint is uncharacteristically quiet behind him. Bucky drops the bagels onto the kitchen counter more forcefully than needed to fill the increasingly awkward silence. He turns around to shoot an apologetic grimace at Clint, who’s watching him intently. “He’s just a know-it-all, right? He never knows when to-”

Clint’s lips are on his before he could finish rambling.

Bucky’s hands are on his hips in an instant, pulling him into his chest as he deepens it. 


End file.
